Maelstrom Class
Maelstrom Class 'Patrol' Escort. The 'Patrol' Escort, like the Advanced Escort, are still in their 1st generations of design evolution, multiple configurations are to be expected as SCE searches for the most beneficial elements and combinations to incorporate into future Escort Classes. The Maelstrom Class retains the basic ascetic characteristics of the Patrol Escort Archetype: an integrated engineering hull down the middle of a non typical saucer section with twin warp Nacelles mounted slightly above the saucer from pylons extending from the aft engineering hull. The flat and compact nature of the type is considered the most radical departure from 'traditional' Federation ship designs since the Defiant and Defiant derived Tactical Escort Classes. Maelstrom was the advent of the SCE's continued work on improving systems and configurations from the preceding Dervish, Hermes, and Gryphon class Escorts. The purpose initially of the work was to start the process for the First Modification Refit packages of the existing three classes since the final production designs were complete, however it evolved into a fourth designed class of Patrol Escort. Maelstrom is not significantly different in essential system outputs, but utilizes an entirely different internal and external configuration/variation of the “Patrol Escort” arrangement. While many have called into question the need for the class, its configuration design was demonstrated to have several advantages that warranted production. The Maelstrom Class utilizes the Mod IV integration of Interchangeable configuration design, allowing for tailored weapon and equipment load outs for mission specialization and reduced maintenance times. Maelstrom incorporates an expanded engineering Mod capability compared to standard escort classes. The purpose of this MOD is to give a mission longevity capability for extended patrol missions, though it is notable that the Maelstrom Class was not designed with long term independent deep space sustainability in mind. During construction of the initial run of Maelstroms, the MK VII A-6 warp core slated to be installed in the class was found to be deficient in providing the necessary power required. Construction was delayed until a replacement could be found. The effort to find that replacement resulted in two competing possibilities; one being a heavily modified A-5 core out of the Gryphon class fleet escort designated as the MK VII A-5.1, and the other being a completely rebuilt A-6 variant designated as the MK VII A-7. The two cores were both considered to have advantages worth exploring in the Maelstrom class, and as a result both were installed in ships of the class. The MK VII A-5.1 cores being fitted into the first run of Maelstroms (Known as the “Storm Run” as ships with this Core were named after various weather phenomena) while the MK VII A-7 cores were installed into the second run of Maelstroms (Known as the “Bird Run” as ships of this run were named after various Avians of fierce repute.) Further construction runs of the class have continued through the present, and are unlikely to be cancled in the near term. Maelstrom Class Vital Statistics: Crew: 207 standard recommended complement. 387 max sustainable for life support systems, 35 minimum required for free space station keeping. Category:Knowledge Base